


Birthday Surprises

by R_E_R6



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Party, Breakfast in Bed, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Owen Approves, Planning a future, Smut, barbeque, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_E_R6/pseuds/R_E_R6
Summary: TK has a series of surprises for Carlos on his birthday, including telling him how he really feels (and a little smut)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes & Owen Strand, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 33
Kudos: 406





	Birthday Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> This fic idea just wouldn't leave my head and pushed aside all my other WIPs until I got it out of my head, so I hope you enjoy. 
> 
> Beta'd by the amazing Katie, who helped transform my tired, all-nighter sprint-writing into actual sentences lol :D

Carlos drifts into consciousness slowly, the last weight of his heavy sleep clinging persistently. He feels so boneless with relaxation that it’s almost too tempting to allow sleep to maintain its claim on him for a little longer. That quickly changes as he becomes more alert to his surroundings and realises his main incentive for staying wrapped up in the sheets is glaringly absent.

He moves to tighten his arms around TK, knowing he’d fallen asleep with the younger man wrapped within them, only to realise that they now lay flat against the cold sheets and that his boyfriend is nowhere to be found. Disappointment settles over him like a dark cloud over a crowded beach. He flops over onto his back and turns to look at the clock, internally cursing himself when he realises that TK must already be starting his shift.

He’s not mad at TK for leaving him in bed, just frustrated with himself. He’s usually up first, having to coax TK awake with soft kisses across his neck and cheeks. It’s one of his favourite parts about waking up with his boyfriend in his arms and he’d been looking forward to it when they’d curled into each other the previous night and fallen asleep. 

He hadn’t actually told TK it was his birthday; he hadn’t wanted to make a big deal out of it or put pressure on TK to make any plans. Because of that, he’d only been slightly downhearted when he’d casually asked about TK’s plans for the day the previous night only to learn that TK would be working an extra shift. It wasn’t the end of the world, he would have been content with just waking up with TK in his arms and spending the morning lazing in bed together. Of course, that plan had failed before it started. 

Carlos groans aloud this time, regret building as he wishes he’d just told TK about his birthday. Maybe then TK would have woken him up before work on the one day Carlos’ body decided it wants a longer recharge and he wouldn’t have woken up too late and found TK’s side of the bed abandoned. 

He’s so busy wallowing in self pity that the muffled sound of plates clinking down the hall startles him, his head snapping to the open crack in the door. He takes a moment to register the oddity. The first night TK had stayed over, he’d damn near given Carlos a full lesson on fire safety when Carlos had left the bedroom door ajar after locking up the house. Carlos had had to silence him with a kiss before closing it in an effort to get his lover to stop lecturing him on the importance of closing doors to prevent any possible fires from spreading.

Now, his lips quirk at the memory but he feels a dull twinge in his chest as it only serves to remind him how far they’ve come into their relationship, and how much he’d looked forward to not being alone for his birthday this year. 

He shakes the thought from his head as he hears more shuffling coming from the kitchen and swings his legs over the side of the bed to investigate. He has enough sense of mind to find boxers before traipsing out into the hall. Barring any particularly nosy burglars, he can only think of two people who would have access to his home and think to visit him today and dig through his kitchen, and he doesn’t want Michelle or his mother being scarred by the sight of him walking in completely naked. 

He doesn’t get the chance to slip them on, only getting one foot through the leg before the door is swung open and a voice startles him into dropping them back to the floor.

“Hey, back into bed!” 

Carlos eyes his boyfriend, confused and elated to see him striding towards him from the doorway. TK is only wearing boxers, and as he gets closer Carlos realises they’re actually his. His eyes flit to the pair on the floor at his feet; in his half-awake state, he’d neglected to realise they weren’t the one’s he’d taken off last night. Not off of himself, that is. He’d definitely taken them off of TK.

A smile stretches across his face, pushing away all his disappointment as he looks up and finds TK right in front of him. He reaches out his hands to TK’s waist, but before he can get his hands on him he feels TK’s palms flat against his chest and the air shifting around him as he collapses back onto the bed.

TK smirks down at him, eyes wide and pointer finger aimed directly at his chest as he instructs “Stay right there, okay? No getting out of bed.”

TK doesn’t wait for an answer, and Carlos is too bewildered to move anywhere, too transfixed as he watches TK’s naked back saunter back out the door. He stares after him with a smile dancing across his lips as he wonders what his boyfriend is up to. He gets his arms up underneath him, half sitting up and resting back on his elbows as he watches the door and awaits TK’s return.

The echo of rolling wheels across the hardwood floors travels through the hall, and gets closer to the door accompanied by the sound of TK’s soft bare-footed steps. It’s only a few moments before TK is backing his way through the door and Carlos hears his own chuckle fill the room before he even knows he’s laughing.

“Happy birthday!” TK chirps gleefully, spinning around to wave his hands towards his surprise. It feels like bubbles of joy building up in his chest, bursting and filling him with happiness as he takes in the words and the sight before him. 

TK has pulled in one of the small rolling shelf units from the living room, topped with two plates and an assortment of breakfast foods. Carlos eyes the spread, warmth spreading through him as he sees all the effort TK has put in. There’s everything from cooked breakfast to freshly chopped fruit and pastries, and every single thing has clearly been selected to his tastes, showing exactly how much thought TK has put into his surprise. 

What really has the happiness bubbling up his chest and tickling his lips until they twitch into a grin, though, is that there are two plates. One for him and one for TK. That, paired with the fact that TK is here and wishing him a happy birthday has Carlos quickly piecing things together. Clearly someone blabbed; his bet is on Michelle. 

“You don’t have work today, do you?” He can’t keep the awe out of his voice, almost breathless with it, but his clear wonder has a blush dusting over TK’s cheeks, so Carlos doesn’t care that he sounds like a lovestruck fool. TK’s bashful grin only serves to make the morning even brighter as he shakes his head. 

“Nope” He’s clearly proud of himself, his lips smacking together to make a popping sound before he’s matching Carlos’ grin as he asks “Are you surprised?”

He asks it casually, but Carlos sees the way he turns to pull the cart closer right as he says it and spots the nervous tension in TK’s shoulders as he pulls the makeshift serving cart closer to where Carlos is on the bed. Carlos knows he’s unsure, that he’s really asking if he likes it, and he wants to show TK exactly how much he appreciates his thoughtfulness. 

As soon as TK is close enough to the bed, Carlos leans forward to circle both arms around TK’s waist. The plates jostle when TK flails lightly, shocked to find himself being pulled backwards into Carlos’ arms. He quickly dissolves into laughter as Carlos attacks his neck and shoulders with rapid kisses. 

TK eventually manages to clamber from his grip, turning around to straddle Carlos’s naked hips and welcoming a long, slow kiss to his lips instead. Carlos pulls away reluctantly, massaging his hands back and forth around TK’s hips as he tells him “I love it, it’s perfect,” just in case his display hadn’t made his feelings clear enough. 

It gets a slight snicker from TK in response, the blush on his cheeks deepening. Carlos can’t help himself as he leans forward and places more kisses across those heated cheeks. His hands slide back to fully encircle his boyfriend’s waist again before he rests their foreheads together and allows himself to get lost in the radiant light of TK’s eyes, murmuring a soft “you’re perfect.”

For a moment, they just stay like that, basking in the presence of each other and allowing the tranquility of it to wash over them, until TK pulls back and bats gently at Carlos’ shoulder. TK’s eyes narrow in playfull accusation as he slides from Carlos’ legs until he’s standing again.

“Stop distracting me with kisses and compliments; this is supposed to be about you.”

Carlos holds up his hands apologetically, huffing another laugh as he says “Sorry baby, just showing my appreciation.” 

He’s not just talking about the food, and he makes it obvious with the way he reaches out again, allowing his fingers to caress TK’s skin as he drags his hands down his boyfriend's toned torso. He finds himself marvelling at the way TK’s blush seems to follow his hands, creeping down his neck and chest as if Carlos himself were painting it on with his fingers. 

His eyes close automatically when TK steps closer and slides his hands across Carlos’ jaw before twirling his fingers into the hair behind his ears and massaging softly. He feels TK’s lips graze his forehead softly and tilts his head up, his lips instinctively seeking the other man’s. TK meets him halfway, placing a chaste kiss on Carlos’ lips before pulling away ever so slightly. Their lips brush as TK speaks, Carlos feeling every word as it’s spoken.

“You know how you could really show your appreciation?”

TK’s fingers are still scraping softly against his scalp and Carlos is melting beneath the gentle pressure. That, paired with the intoxicating proximity, has Carlos head swimming with arousal and all he can manage is a soft, questioning hum in response as his mind is overcome with lustful thoughts. 

One moment, he is surrounded by TK, happily drowning in his warmth, and the next his boyfriend is gone. TK turns, grabbing both plates before settling next to Carlos, who opens his eyes and follows his movements. He opens his mouth, gaping slightly as his confusion melds with his arousal, leaving him wondering what just happened. That was _not_ how he thought that was going to end. 

TK smirks, ignoring his gaping as he quips, “You could enjoy the breakfast I slaved over so we can get to the rest of my plans for you today”

He says it with just enough of a flirty lilt to his voice to pique Carlos’ interest once more and he doesn’t protest as TK hands him the plate and starts piling it with eggs and bacon. Instead he settles in beside him and enjoys the calm of the morning while they eat, trading soft smiles and occasional kisses between bites. They don’t talk much other than the occasional teasing comment or declaration of affection, allowing themselves to just be in the moment together and enjoy each other’s company.

* * *

Once they are finally able to detach themselves from each other, TK leaves to do the dishes. However, the dishes are quickly abandoned when Carlos follows him out after a few moments, still completely naked, prompting TK to chase him back to the bedroom. After a brief scolding from his boyfriend, Carlos resigns himself to spending the rest of the morning in bed. He does manage to convince TK to keep straddling his waist and leave the dishes until later, though, his strong hands settled on TK’s hips and rubbing teasing circles into the sensitive skin there. TK doesn’t put up much of a protest, easily allowing himself to be pulled into another makeout session. 

They trade lazy kisses just like that for a while and Carlos quickly decides it’s the best birthday he’s ever had. He proclaims as much out loud, relishing in the soft smile TK gives him in return. His boyfriend has more plans though, and tells him as much before disappearing into the bathroom. 

He comes out less than three seconds later and returns to his position atop Carlos’ naked hips once again. His first thought is that TK has gotten condoms, which seems like the obvious move here, but after another passionate tangle of lips he finds himself surprised yet again. It’s not a condom TK produces, but rather an eyeliner pencil. 

Carlos’ brows scrunch together, chin jutting towards the ceiling as he fixes his curious brown eyes on TK. He can’t quite meet those vibrant eyes as TK avoids his gaze, looking just above his head as he fiddles the thin stick between the fingers of one hand whilst the other trails across Carlos’ abs. Carlos reaches down and takes the trailing hand within his own, lifting their intertwined fingers to kiss across TK’s knuckles. 

TK smiles at the comforting move and relaxes slightly. He’s still hesitant, but after a few seconds he meets Carlos’ eyes. Carlos feels the shift in the air as he takes in the sincerity in TK’s eyes and also sees how riddled they are with nerves. TK opens his mouth to speak, but it’s as if the room swallows up any sound. His lips make aborted movements before he gives up and purses them. 

Carlos waits patiently, squeezing his fingers tighter around TK’s waist to let him know he’s still here to support him, slow strokes of his thumbs ensuring TK knows he’s prepared to wait as long as it takes for him to collect his thoughts. He knows TK still struggles with voicing his feelings, a cloud of anxiety left behind by Alex that looms over him sometimes, but they’re good at working through it together and Carlos is a patient man. Hell, he’d wait forever if it meant getting to keep holding TK like this in the future.

“Just, trust me?” TK finally croaks out hesitantly, holding up the eyeliner as he folds his bottom lip between his teeth.

Carlos nods without hesitation, sitting up briefly to place a reassuring kiss on TK’s lips before settling back against the pillows, nothing but honesty in his voice as he replies.

“Of course, always.”

With the sun shining on TK and illuminating his skin, and the brilliant radiance of the grin he gives Carlos in response, it’s easy to believe he might still be dreaming. For a second, he wonders if he fell back to sleep and is going to wake up any moment to find that TK has actually already left for work. That doesn’t happen, instead he feels the cool press of the pencil against his shoulder as TK begins dragging careful lines across his skin. 

Carlos watches the concentration on his face. He tries to take a peek at what TK is writing once or twice, but he can’t quite see much more than the bottom of some black lines against his skin from his current angle. Wherever he’s writing brings a soft smile settling onto TK’s face though, his tongue poking through to rest on his bottom lip every so often as he moves across his torso. 

As TK moves further down Carlos can begin to see some of the words he’s writing, filling his body with little words and phrases in various artistic fonts that have Carlos’ eyes wet with affection and love. He whispers a soft “baby,” when he sees him finish writing ‘You’re amazing’ across his ribs. 

When TK’s eyes flit to his at the breathless sound, Carlos notices that they’re glimmering with tears of their own. TK laughs wetly when he sees Carlos’ eyes are also watering, the flood of emotions threatening to overflow and spill out of him. It’s then, as he looks into Carlos’ eyes that he begins to speak. 

“I just,” His voice catches on the words, thick with emotion, and he clears his throat before continuing. “I thought this would be a good way to show you how much you mean to me.”

TK looks down at his handiwork again, hand moving to the opposite side of Carlos’ ribs to continue his script. Carlos finds his attention fully on TK’s face now as he catalogues his boyfriend’s emotions. It’s as if the world has gone silent, and it becomes deafening as he awaits TK’s next words with bated breath. He doesn’t speak until he’s finished at his ribs and moved on. He has a hand resting on the right side of Carlos’s chest, writing right above his heart when he finally breaks the silence.

“I love you.”

Carlos gasps at the words. Nothing has changed: the world is still spinning, the room is still, and TK is right here with him. 

Nothing has changed, and yet it feels like everything has. 

The air feels different in his lungs, sweeter, as he breathes deeply and sees the way TK’s arms shift with the movement. His mouth feels bigger, wider, or at least his smile does. He can’t recall a time he’s ever felt his lips spread so wide in happiness. And, as he looks up at TK, he swears the world is more colourful than it’s ever been. 

“I love you too.”

Saying the words is as easy as breathing the air in this new world, they practically dance from his lips. He sinks further into the sheets as they escape him, the relief of finally admitting it out loud to the man himself unlike any other feeling. 

TK laughs gently, hand cupping Carlos’ jaw briefly as he faintly shakes his head, claiming “You didn’t need to say it back.”

Carlos is taken aback at the words and tries to sit up and protest, to assure TK that he’s not just saying it. He loves him and he wants him to know, wants the world to know. TK doesn’t let him, instead using his advantageous position to hold Carlos down with both hands against his chest.

“Stay down, I’m still writing,” TK chastises. 

Carlos lays back willingly, but still opens his mouth to speak only for familiar soft lips to steal the words right off of his mouth.

“It’s not what you think,” TK whispers. Carlos keeps quiet, seeing the joyful twinkle amongst the sparkling green. “I didn’t need you to say it back because I know you love me, I’ve known for a while, I just didn’t know how to say it back until now.”

With that he leans back, thumb rubbing gently below the dark lines he’s etched over Carlos’ heart. He knows what it’s going to say even before he looks, but his heart still beats rapidly in his chest when he spots ‘I love you’ scrawled in a winding cursive above TK’s caressing hands. 

“It’s obvious how much you love me,” TK continues, wonder and disbelief clear in his voice, as if he can’t comprehend what he already knows to be true. “You are so caring, and kind, and amazing, and all these other things written here.”

At TK’s words, Carlos’ eyes wander over his own torso, spotting the words as TK places gentle touches to each of them. All these words and feelings that TK has written for him, about him. It’s overwhelming, and he can’t bring himself to move through fear he’ll break this moment, even as he feels a warm tear slide down his cheek. 

He doesn’t need to move after all, as TK leans forward and kisses it away before continuing to speak.

“I met you when I was at a low point in my life, after breaking up with someone who made me feel useless. And I’ve felt that so many times, but with you it was never like that. For the first time in my life I feel so undoubtedly loved, even without you saying it. I just know, I feel it right here and it’s overwhelming, and it’s-”

It’s Carlos’ turn to reach up, finally allowing himself to move as TK lets loose a few tears of his own, and Carlos is compelled to wipe them away. His hands remain on TK’s cheeks, thumbs softly gliding across his damp cheekbones. TK covers them with his own and Carlos can see him struggling to finish as emotion takes over. 

“Take your time, baby,” he encourages, with what he hopes is a comforting smile. He thinks he succeeds, as TK smiles wider and squeezes his hands.

“It’s a little scary to feel something so strong, but at the same time it’s like I’m not scared at all and it’s crazy.” 

They laugh together, through their tears, and Carlos sits up, pulling TK’s face closer.

“That’s bravery, baby, you should be used to that,” Carlos states. “After all, you’re one of the bravest people I know. It’s just another thing I love about you.”

As the last words leave his lips, they’re covered by TK’s again. The kiss is salty with tears, but more prominent is the sweetness of their passion, and the combination is driving Carlos insane with desire for this man. For the man he loves, who loves him back. It’s intoxicating. 

When TK pulls back, Carlos can’t get enough and continues his trail of kisses across TK’s face and down his neck. TK leans his head back, exposed and open to Carlos’ love as he takes his time to pay attention to all of TK’s most sensitive spots until TK’s voice breaks through the haze of his mind. 

“The world feels brighter when I’m with you, more alive.” 

Carlos falls back against the bed, as if he’d been sucker punched by the weight of TK’s feelings. He’s immediately brought back to their time at the precinct, when TK had first told him about his depression, how grey the world seems and how dull he felt surviving within it. He doesn’t know what to say and finds himself staring, absolutely dumbstruck and amazed. 

“I swear, sometimes I feel like I can taste colours when I’m with you.” TK’s laughing, no doubt feeling ridiculous as he voices the words, but Carlos can’t help comparing it to his own feelings, finding himself wholeheartedly agreeing with the description. 

Carlos juts his hips quickly, rolling them both as he cradles TK’s head and gently places it down against the pillows before hovering close above him. TK shakes his head slowly as his smile slips into a smirk. The next thing Carlos knows, that smirk is aimed down at him as they’re flipped once again. 

“It’s your birthday Carlos, it’s my turn to take care of you.” TK offers in explanation to Carlos’ silent question. 

Carlos huffs, amusement growing alongside his disbelief. How did he get this lucky? TK has entered his life and rained chaos, tilting everything he knows about love on its axis and he still can’t believe how amazing it feels. It’s only made better by the feel of TK’s mouth trailing down his chest, kissing each loving word he’s penciled on to Carlos’ skin. 

“Wait.” He sits up quickly, kissing TK’s lips quickly to reassure him everything is fine before he turns to the nightstand and grabs his phone. The way TK’s eyes scrunch together is cute, but it’s even cuter when his confusion is replaced by a bashful smile as Carlos explains himself. “I want a picture before it all smudges; I wanna be able to keep this forever.”

“You’re so cheesy,” TK complains, but there’s no bite to it, and he’s beaming as he takes the phone and takes snap after snap of Carlos’ naked torso, even lifting the phone a little in a move Carlos knows is a deliberate ploy to get more of his naked body in. 

“Are you having fun taking pictures of my dick, baby?” He asks, eyebrows raising into his hairline as he licks his lips. TK’s faux innocence isn’t fooling him as he pulls the phone to his chest and bites his lip, telling Carlos “Who me? I’m just taking a picture like you wanted”

“Really? Because I think you’re actually taking pictures that _you_ want.”

“Hmmmm, maybe.” 

Carlos chuckles and pulls the hand holding the phone until it’s hovering over his chest and the ‘I love you’ written there. 

“Take a picture of that one for me?”

TK nods, taking more care as he adjusts the phone until he’s happy with the angle before taking the photo and turning it so Carlos can see.

“Perfect,” Carlos praises, then leans up to capture TK’s lips in a soft kiss. “You’re absolutely perfect.”

TK kisses back enthusiastically, hands trailing across Carlos’ body as he leans down, resting more of his weight across his chest. When TK pulls away and begins once again working his mouth across all the words, he has smudges of black standing out against his own pale skin. It’s somewhat satisfying, Carlos realises, to see some physical representation of their feelings for eachother on TK’s skin. He can only imagine what it must have felt like for his boyfriend as he bared his feelings this way, exposing his feelings to both Carlos and himself in such a direct way after so long of struggling with his feelings. 

He blinks away the rush of emotion, moving his hands to TK’s messy brown hair to anchor himself to this moment. Now is not the time, not when TK is doing such a good job of carrying out his desire to bring Carlos pleasure. Carlos allows himself to give in to the pleasure as his fingers sink into the soft strands, tugging slightly as waves of lust send heat coursing through him. 

It doesn’t take long until his cock is hard and throbbing, practically begging for attention as TK’s soft breaths ghost over the tip. His boyfriend is generally a tease, but wastes no time now as he takes Carlos into his mouth, sliding his mouth right down to the base and swallowing around him as he works the tip to the back of his throat. It’s a good thing TK has a good grip on his hips as Carlos writhes in pleasure, hips jerking desperately up into the maddening heat as his eyes roll back into his head. 

TK’s smug, humming proudly in a way that sends vibrations of pleasure throughout his whole body, despite being centered on his sensitive shaft. Another round of vibrations send his reeling, driving him wild as TK muses over the reaction. He knows exactly what he’s doing to Carlos, and it’s at this point the other man realises he was mistaken in thinking TK wasn’t teasing. This is way worse than TK’s usual teasing licks before a blowjob, no this is absolute torture. Carlos is already sweating and panting, overwhelmed by the heat and his own animalistic need, and TK haven't even moved yet. His boyfriend is the absolute fucking best. 

“Seriously, best birthday ever.” He doesn’t even realise he’s said it out loud until TK pulls off his dick to chuckle at the slip. 

Carlos’ cheeks turn pink as TK grins at him and he feels like he’s floating as he receives a playful wink and a coo of, “nothing but the best for the man I love.” 

God, it’s crazy how such a simple sentence can get his heart rate doubling. Or maybe it’s racing due to the way TK immediately turns his attention back to Carlos’ cock, mouth now working in a constant stream of motion between the base and tip. Carlos has to battle against his own pleasure to keep his eyes on TK’s hollowed cheeks, watching the way his lover's head bobs up and down. The sight of it is hypnotic, it drives him crazy and he has to fight the urge to throw his head back in pleasure. He loses the fight when TK pulls back to swirl his tongue around the slit, suckling the head of his cock, keeping his lips tight as he slowly sinks down to take Carlos deep into his throat again. 

It doesn’t take long after that. TK knows exactly how to drive him wild and as much as he likes to tease, it seems that what he wants more this morning is to see Carlos fall apart as he swallows around him. He’s a melted mess by the time he comes, slews of panted curses all melding into a long drawn out moan as the pressure builds before he finally finds his release, the world turning bright white behind his eyelids as he cums in TK’s mouth. 

TK takes it all, swallowing it down whilst Carlos’ cock remains in his mouth, oversensitive but twitching for more pleasure. He’s practically squirming from it when TK finally finishes cleaning him off, lapping up every drop before kissing his way back up Carlos’ chest slowly. Carlos returns his hands to TK’s mouth, pulling him in for a lazy kiss and groaning as he tastes himself on the other man’s lips.

“Fuck, baby.” Carlos realises how wrecked he sounds as the words exit his mouth. It doesn’t surprise him, but he still loses his train of thought at the sound and the self-satisfied look it elicits from his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, feel good?” If it were anyone else, Carlos might think they were teasing, but he knows TK still has lingering insecurities. He brings a hand down to TK’s jaw, thumb tracing along TK’s reddened lips as he pulls him closer until his thumb is all that remains between their lips. 

“Feel absolutely amazing.” He praises as he allows their noses to slide against each other, admitting “It always feels amazing with you,” before sealing their lips together, trying to convey all the feelings he can’t put into words through the kiss that follows. 

Carlos comes down from his high slowly, but not completely. The residual heat is still smouldering when they finally pull away from each other, threatening to reignite. And that’s exactly what happens when he sees TK’s eyes, the green just as vibrant, yet darkened by desire, shadowed by his thick lashes as he trails a single fingertip across Carlos’ sweat-slicked chest, smearing the words as he goes. The sultry look fans the flames even before TK grinds his hips down against Carlos’ thigh, an unsubtle reminder that he’s still yet to cum. TK’s hand grips his own, moving it until he’s cupping TK’s ass as the younger man stares down at him hungrily, baring his neck like an offering. He plays right into TK’s hands. After all, his boyfriend put in so much effort to make his birthday special and he deserves a reward too. 

He almost snorts at his own train of thought, knowing that his plan to fuck TK boneless is as much for him as it is for his boyfriend. Still, it is his birthday, and he’s not going to say no to such a clear offer. 

“How about we go get into the shower and wash all this eyeliner off, huh? I can get clean, and we can get you dirty.”

TK beams, already moving to crawl backwards off the bed and make his way towards the shower. Carlos scoots after him, catching TK’s arm as he sets one foot on the floor. He settles himself at the end of the bed and pulls TK into his lap before standing. TK wraps his legs around Carlos on instinct, rutting his neglected cock against Carlos’ abs slightly when he’s lifted. TK is lithe, muscled but not built, and so it’s easy to carry him into the bathroom and set him down in the shower. 

TK clearly enjoys the display, pulling Carlos into the shower before the water is even warm, ready and eager to be ravished. 

* * *

They don’t bother to get dressed after their shower. Instead they both slip into their robes and collapse onto the couch to curl together, spending hours wrapped in each other as they watch tv. They pry themselves apart briefly to grab lunch from the fridge, a taco salad that TK had prepared whilst cooking breakfast because his boyfriend is a total saint, before folding together once again as they eat. 

It’s not until they’ve finished lunch and watched another four episodes that TK pulls his legs from Carlos’ lap and takes his hand. Carlos allows himself to be pulled up without question, that is until TK leads him back to the bedroom. It quickly becomes clear it’s not for another round of sex though, and hes not going to lie, he’s a little disappointed. He becomes more curious, however, when TK begins handing him clothes and instructs him to get dressed.

“Are we going out?” He asks, eying the dark jeans and light blue button up that TK had picked out for him. 

TK purses his lips, eyes narrowing slightly as he says “yes, but that's as much as I’m telling you so don’t even try. Not even seduction will convince me to ruin the surprise.”

Carlos raises his eyebrows, stepping closer to TK and fiddling with the tie of his robe “sounds serious, you sure I can’t persuade you to tell me?”

TK bites his lip, placing his hands over Carlos and giggling slightly. He looks determined when he tells Carlos “nope, not going to work.” 

Despite this, he seems less confident when Carlos actually undoes the robe and slips his hands underneath to caress his skin. Carlos leans forwards, thumbs stroking along the V of TK’s hips as he brushes their lips together, voice turning husky as he whispers “are you sure about that sweetheart?”

He relishes in the way TK shivers beneath his hands, swaying closer as his eyes flutter closed. Alas, as Carlos presses their lips together in a real kiss TK regains his composure, halting Carlos’ seduction with hands on his wrists. He pulls Carlos’ hands away with a breathless laugh.

“Nope, I refuse to be seduced again” 

With that said, he pulls Carlos’ hands away, although he does lean in for one last peck before he gently nudges Carlos’ towards the bed where his clothes are laid out.

“Go get dressed, come on we need to get going.”

Carlos throws a smile over his shoulder, shedding his robe and getting dressed, not even bothering to hide his giddy anticipation of the next surprise. Has he mentioned his boyfriend is amazing yet?

TK is only wearing jeans by the time Carlos is doing up his last few buttons, and pulls his arms through the fitted short sleeves of his button down just as Carlos finishes them. He steps forward without thinking, running his hands along the buttons of TK’s shirt from top to bottom before working his way back up, fastening them as he goes. TK lets him without a word, watching adoringly as Carlos dresses him, leaving the top two buttons open and placing a kiss on his exposed chest before pulling back to straighten TK’s collar.

“There you go, gorgeous” He exclaims softly.

He smiles when TK repays him with another sugar sweet kiss on his lips and a soft-spoken “thank you.” 

They spend some time in the bathroom as they continue to get ready, TK brushing his teeth again despite them both doing so after their shower. It always amuses Carlos how TK refuses to leave the house without brushing his teeth right before.

Carlos has his hair done before TK, of course, and teases his boyfriend by running his hands through TK’s hair as he is trying to style it, a move which eventually has TK caving and setting for a slightly messier style than usual. Carlos is equally proud and frustrated with himself over it. TK looks fantastic, but it also makes Carlos want to run his hands through his hair and mess it up even more, in ways that TK has already vetoed in favour of his surprise. 

He’s distracted from his thoughts when TK reaches up and twirls his fingers through Carlos’ hair, mumbling “I’m glad you left it a little curly, I love it like this.”

“I love you.” 

The words slip out as easy as breathing, now that he’s finally said it he doesn’t think he’ll ever get enough of it. The only thing that compares to the joyful fluttering in his chest when the words leave his chest, is the ecstatic buzzing he feels when TK says them. A feeling that overcomes him now as TK scratches his fingers against his scalp slightly and returns the sentiment. 

“You sure I can’t just take you back to bed and show you exactly how much? Maybe mess your hair up some more?” 

It’s halfhearted, he knows TK has plans and he also wants to find out what they are. He’s always a little serious when he offers to take TK to bed though, who wouldn’t be with such a beautiful man standing in front of them? 

A beautiful man with a beautiful laugh that’s aimed at him as he persists “I’m sure,” before leaning in closer. His lips are at Carlos’ ear, sending goose bumps along the back of his neck as TK whispers “there’s always later though.”

With that he saunters away, leaving Carlos staring after him with his lip caught between his teeth and groaning quietly. Seriously, his boyfriend is the best.

They’re quick to leave after that, Carlos handing over his keys easily when TK insists on driving, despite his joking protests. Carlos probably would have been able to guess where they were going after a few minutes had he not been too busy staring and trying to convince TK to tell him. He doesn’t though, and they’re only a few minutes away when he finally recognises the route to the Strand residence. He double checks that it is their destination, eyebrows drawing together as TK hums his confirmation. 

What could they be doing at TK’s house? 

He doesn’t get a chance to voice the question, as TK is already pulling into the driveway and climbing out of the car. He’s in a slight daze as TK circles the car to open his door, awestruck by how much of an effort TK is making, and how attentive he is. He’s always caring and considerate, but it’s clear that he’s gone out of his way to make Carlos feel like a damn prince today, and it’s worked spectacularly well. 

TK takes his hand and they walk inside. TK is a step ahead, pulling him along gently as Carlos follows after him, eyes fixed on TK’s excited smile as they make their way into the house. It’s quiet inside, but he can hear music and laughter that grows louder as TK pulls them closer to the open sliding doors and out into the backyard. 

The first person he notices is Michelle, his eyes flickering to her automatically as her voice calls out “They’re here!” 

The surrounding crowd all yell out their welcome, calls of “Happy Birthday” echoing across the yard, the loudest being the booming voice of Judd from where he stands guard over a smoking barbeque. His eyes flit from person to person, eyes growing wide in shock when he sees his friends and family all littered across the Stands’ backyard and smiling widely at him. 

“You set this all up just for me?” 

He can’t help but stare in awe, the surrounding crowd forgotten. He feels like he’s floating as he moves closer to TK and rests their foreheads together, sure that his eyes are shiny with tears. 

“Well, my dad and the team set everything up here and Michelle helped with rounding up all your friends and family, but yeah, it’s all for you.”

“Thank you baby, this has already been the best day and this just-” He’s lost for words, sighing heavily in disbelief before settling on “I love you so much, you just keep surprising me.”

TK looks down, embarrassed to have all of Carlos’ attention when surrounded by everyone he holds dear. He laughs nervously, brushing off the compliment as he jokes “Well that’s kinda the point of a surprise party, babe.”

“You know that’s not what I meant” Carlos whispers, the words feeling like a secret between them, like their feelings are theirs alone to hold and keep even as they stand before the world and display their love for each other proudly. 

“Hey I’m starting to get a little offended here,” Michelle calls as she steps closer “he spends the morning relaxing with you while we slave over setup and I don’t even get a hug? I’m calling favouritism.”

“Damn right” Carlos calls back, but he does let go of TK’s hand and finally begins greeting everyone starting with Michelle’s belated hug. 

The night is filled with food, music and good company from there on out. Eventually, the drinks start flowing more freely, and almost everyone finds themselves dancing across the lawn. Carlos himself only has a few beers, choosing to stay mostly sober. The buzz he feels under his skin is spurred on by the pure joy radiating down on the yard. It lights up the night despite the setting sun, everything feeling light and easy as the night continues. 

Eventually the sky darkens and the air around them cools significantly. More people begin filtering out, and the music goes quieter as those that remain drift to the chairs that are scattered near the food table. TK is fixing himself another plate whilst talking to Judd, who had finally emerged from the barbeque after it was shut off. He can’t hear what they’re talking about over the cacophony of other voices, but he sees the way TK’s head falls back, laughter cascading from him, and can’t help but smile too as he admires the sight. 

“He’s a good one, mijo”

Carlos is almost startled as his mother’s voice pulls him out of his thoughts. Funnily enough, he’d been thinking the same thing to himself.

“Yeah, he really is,” Carlos mumbles “I’m so in love with him, mom, I don’t even know how I fit so much love in my heart for one person. Just when I think I’m as deep as I can go he does something else that amazes me and I fall in love all over again.”

His mother hums, smiling at him knowingly.

“He’s it for you, your true love”

Carlos finds himself nodding without thinking, once again flooded with emotion that pools at the bottom of his eyes. His chest swells with affection, until it spills from his mouth in a sigh that’s heavy with the weight of his emotions, “He really is”

“So, will we be planning your engagement party next?”

Carlos blushes at the words, but he finds he doesn’t have the sudden urge to deny it. 

The idea of being engaged to TK, of actually marrying him and spending the rest of their lives together, sounds pretty damn perfect. He can’t bring himself to brush off the question, doesn’t want to pretend that he’s not ready to commit to TK completely, even now. Instead he lowers his head, tilting his face towards his mother slightly to catch her gaze out of the corner of his eyes as he mumbles “Not yet.”

The gleeful grin he gets in return has his cheeks flaming more. 

“But you will” 

It’s not a question. Hearing her sounds so sure of it, so convinced that it will happen has his own anxieties settling. She sees it too, he’s not going crazy, they have something real and they’re going to get there because they belong together.

“Someday.” Carlos confirms, then shrugs, his head nodding again as he looks into his mother’s eyes. 

“As soon as he’s ready, I’m going to marry that man.”

“I’m proud of you Carlos, for everything, but especially this right now. I’m proud to see you so happy with your choices.” 

“Thanks mom.” 

He pulls her into a hug, feeling her sniff against his shoulder before she pulls back and wipes at her eyes. 

“I’d better go and make sure your father isn’t embarrassing your sister too much in front of that firefighter she likes.” His mother is quick to change the subject before they’re both overtaken with emotion and begin bawling on Owen’s grass.

“Speaking of father’s, I think your future father-in-law might want a word with you.” 

With that final teasing statement, she lets out a small devious giggle before standing up and walking away. Carlos is left staring after her, wide-eyed and frozen in place as Owen clears his throat behind him. 

“It doesn’t matter how still you are, I can still see you Carlos” Owen teases. 

Carlos grimaces as he turns to face him “How much of that did you hear?”

“Enough to know you’re already planning to propose, and without even asking my permission.”

Carlos gapes. Somewhere in his mind he registers that Owen is only teasing but still he becomes defensive, a more prominent part of his brain wanting his boyfriend’s father to continue approving of him. He finally finds the words and manages to stutter them out, “I was going to ask, just- I - Not yet, one day though, when he’s ready I’ll-”

“Don’t bother” Owen cuts him off, raising his palms up to Carlos. If Carlos were thinking straight he’d be able to sense the air of teasing in Owen’s voice and realise he was joking. Hell, if he was paying attention to anything but his stuttering heart he would see Owen opening his mouth to continue speaking and wouldn’t begin talking again. 

“What? Why? I mean, I thought- Do you not-”

“Carlos, calm down son, breathe,” 

Owen’s voice is calming. Paired with the hand on his shoulder and the smile on his face, Carlos finds himself relaxing, only slightly embarrassed as he becomes aware of his overreaction. Owen continues, and Carlos’ embarrassment is clearly visible, even in the dim lighting. 

“What I meant was, that you don’t need to ask my permission. I know you, I’ve seen how you two are together. It’s pretty clear to me that you’re in love with my son, that you love him just as much as he loves you. TK is used to giving a lot more than he gets, but with you it’s like he’s the centre of your world”

“It feels like he is” Carlos admits breathlessly. He meets Owen's eyes with determination and sees how they sparkle with amusement, just like TK’s do.

“Good, I trust you Carlos. I even like you, and those are two things I’ve never been able to say about any of the other time wasters my son has dated. I’d be delighted to see you marry my son, when he’s ready” 

Carlos feels the weight of the compliment like a blanket, the approval cocooning him and bringing him warmth on this cool night as he thinks about how much it would mean to TK to know that Owen supports their relationship like this. 

It wraps around him almost as tightly as Owen’s arms do a second later, and he has to choke down the lump in his throat as he sees TK approaching. 

“What are you two up to over here?” TK asks, eyes narrowing suspiciously despite the twinkle of happiness that Carlos knows shines there from seeing them getting along. 

“Just talking about you, of course” Carlos hedges, pulling TK into his arms. 

“Oh yeah? The hugging tells me it’s more than talking, why do I get the feeling you two are up to something?”

“Because you’re so smart” Carlos grins cheekily. TK snorts in response and eyes Owen, who acts out zipping his lips. 

“You two are lucky I’m so forgiving and am willing to overlook you keeping secrets from me”

“Baby, I already know I’m the luckiest man in the world”

TK’s answering smile is another perfect addition to a perfect day. Today really has been the best birthday ever. 


End file.
